


Irrelevant

by Lord_Loki



Series: TIMS Song Fic AU [2]
Category: Lauren Aquilina - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent Deceit Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman Sanders Needs A Hug, basically dee left roman logan and patton when ro and logan were younger, let me know if I should add anything else, like lowkey, logan and roman are brothers, okay yeah, parents leaving, this is a continuation to TIMS but you dont have to read that one to understand this one, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Loki/pseuds/Lord_Loki
Summary: after a few years Roman stopped trying to get his daddy to love him.(this is a continuation but you dont need to read the other one to understand this. this is also based off of a Lauren Aquilina song called irrelevant. its the good stuff, check it out.)





	Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/2Lk_SeKgl-0

_ ‘Let's start at the end _

_ Becoming strangers once again _

_ Or maybe that's all we ever were’ _

“Here we both stand, looking at each other. It’s like you barely know me anymore. Who am I kidding? You never bothered to get to know me in the first place.

_ 'Do you know how it feels _

_ To crave a body made of steel _

_ To give your all for no return _

“Do you know what you did to me? To papa? To Logan? I kept wanting you to want me. I gave you everything I had to impress you. To make you proud of me but it didn’t work. You never cared.

_ ''Cause I've been running marathons _

_ While you're still standing still _

“I’ve been working my ass off to help our family because  **you** ran off. You didn’t even try to fix your problems. You waited for someone to fix them for you so when no one did you ran away.

_ 'And I'd be anything for you _

_ But I'll never fit the bill _

“I tried to change everything about myself. But I’ll never be good enough, will I?

_ ''Cause I'm irrelevant _

_ You'll be fine without me _

_ And it's evident, it shows _

“Cause I don’t matter do I? I’m irrelevant in your eyes. You were fine without me so I don’t know why I’m here trying. It’s clear that you don’t need me.

_ 'And in your excellence _

_ I forgot I used to have my own _

_ You won't even notice that I'm gone _

“You made me forget that I had my own life because I was too busy cleaning up your mistakes. You didn’t even notice when I didn’t show up at home an hour after I should have. If it wasn’t for Papa, I would be dead.

_ 'You consume my thoughts _

_ I'm not sure that I'm in yours at all _

_ Your mind is too far gone to see _

“Your always in my mind. Your voice is convincing me that I’m not worth it. You know, I’m not even sure if you think of me.

_ 'The worst part of it all _

_ Is that I desperately still want _

_ Someone who never wanted me _

“The worst part is that I still want you in my life, even though you never wanted me.

_ ''Cause you've been burning bridges while _

_ I've been building homes _

“You’ve been out here ruining more people's lives while I’ve been home trying to fix ours.

_ 'And I'm only your everything _

_ When you feel alone _

“And honestly, you only care about me when you need something.

_ ''Cause I'm irrelevant _

_ You'll be fine without me _

_ And it's evident, it shows _

“Cause I don’t matter do I? I’m irrelevant in your eyes. You were fine without me so I don’t know why I’m here trying. It’s clear that you don’t need me.

_ 'And in your excellence _

_ I forgot I used to have my own _

_ You won't even notice that I'm gone _

“You made me forget that I had my own life because I was too busy cleaning up your mistakes. You didn’t even notice when I didn’t show up at home an hour after I should have. If it wasn’t for Papa, I would be dead.

_ 'Are the days that I'll cling to you _

_ Throw me to the lions and start anew _

“But this is the last time. I will no longer allow you hurt me.

_ 'And who the hell are you _

_ For the hell you've put me through _

“And who the hell do you think you are? To hurt us this way? You had a family. A responsibility. But you gave that up a long time ago.

_ 'But I'm irrelevant _

_ You'll be fine without me _

_ And it's evident, it shows _

“But i guess we don’t matter. Your fine here without us. Clearly you’ve moved on.

_ 'And in your excellence _

_ I forgot I used to have my own _

_ You won't even notice that I'm  _

I’ve been so caught up in trying to get you to love me when all you do is tell me I’m unlovable. But I’ve had enough. I can’t let you control me anymore. I’m leaving! I hope your happy by yourself.”

_ 'gone' _

“Goodbye, son”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i'm almost done with a third oneshot to this series which will be formatted differently. i can post some background stuff and hc's for this au if y'all would like me too. feel free to request any backstories and if you have a lauren aquilina song you like and want me to do leave a comment and ill probably do it. i will be making a oneshots series where you can leave requests and i can post whatever. i also am panning on making a oneshots series for my AWOL au and i am almost done with the next chapter for AWOL. but anyway yeah thanks for checking me out. If i have any grammatical errors feel free to let me know and, as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
